narutoshippuudenfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Sasuke
Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the current reincarnation of Indra. He became a shinobi so he could someday grow strong enough to exact revenge against his older brother, Itachi, who had slaughtered their entire clan. Initially a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to obtain power from Orochimaru, and later also joined Akatsuki, becoming an international criminal in the process. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War in order to achieve his own goal of revolution, but is finally defeated and redeemed once more by his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He is then officially pardoned of his crimes because of his involvement in dispelling the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Years after the Fourth Shinobi War, he spends most of his time wandering, occasionally returning to Konoha and spending some time there. He had a son called Itachi with some unknown woman in order to restore his clan. Background Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Uchiha Fugaku, and his wife Mikoto and the first of Indra's reincarnations to be born into the era of relative peace. Mikoto named him after the father of the Third Hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his name's sake. During his early childhood, Sasuke greatly admired his older brother Itachi, wanting to be more like him. Even though would often be too busy to hang out with Sasuke, would enjoy what little quality time they could together. They even made a game collecting paw prints of cats together. Sasuke also shared a similar closeness to Uchiha Shisui. Despite his love for Itachi, Sasuke constantly lived in his older sibling's shadow, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi, thereby neglecting Sasuke. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even in the Academy, Sasuke was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father beyond comparing his success to his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt telling him: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." During his childhood, Sasuke was very close to Senju Haru, both unaware of the long preceding rivalry between their clans. The two of them would always play and train together, sometimes along with his older brother Itachi. When Sasuke was at age 7, the relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan. When Sasuke first tried to perform the technique, he only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a prodigy as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's individual recognition rather than comparison to Itachi. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. At some point in the past, Sasuke joined Itachi on a mission to catch a wild boar. Sasuke was wielding a bow and was told by Itachi not to hit any vital points. However, Sasuke missed the boar completely. Eventually they defeated the boar and Sasuke apologised for his bad aiming, Itachi responded by telling him that he needed to train more. On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. When Sasuke first met Uzumaki Naruto in the Academy, they were matched to spar against each other. Naruto was excited at the opportunity to defeat Sasuke and become popular like him, but he was easily beaten. By looking into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto realised that they were so filled with hatred that it seemed as if he wasn't even looking at Naruto. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused. Up until his graduation from the Academy, Sasuke remained a loner and never acknowledged Naruto's attempts to defeat him, considering him a hopeless dead-last and as such, someone not worth his time or energy. Despite this, when Naruto and Sasuke traded glance when they were kids, they immediately looked away in annoyance but secretly smiled shortly afterwards, meaning Sasuke actually considered Naruto a friend somewhere deep down. Personality As a child, Sasuke was very kind and loving towards his family and friends, and respectful to his clan and teachers. He was very proud of being Fugaku's son and Itachi's brother and had a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval and recognition. This changed after the Uchiha clan massacre, turning Sasuke into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man, distancing himself even from his closest friend, Haru , and becoming a self-titled avenger dedicated to killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha clan. During his time at the Academy, Sasuke was a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socialising with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favour of solitude. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference towards the others, feeling his superior skills put him so far above his team-mates that they were more of a hindrance to him and his own advancement. Despite this, having worked with Team Kakashi, Sasuke had grown attached to his team and thought of them as somewhat of a family, growing closer to his childhood friend Haru once again, and willing to risk his life to save those close to him on several occasions. Sasuke also had a competitive streak, at times accepting Naruto's challenges if only to show that he was the superior of the two. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke was dismissive of his rivalry towards Naruto when he was certain he was the better, only to obsess over Naruto's fast growth after the latter defeated Gaara. After a short run in with Itachi, whom defeated Sasuke without much effort, he concluded that his time in Konoha, surrounded by his friends had made him weak and that Orochimaru and his Cursed Seal of Heaven would give him the power to exact his vengeance. Regardless, Sasuke would not sink to the level he believed Itachi would and kill his closest friend, deciding not to kill Naruto to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan and instead choosing to attain his power his own way. After training under Orochimaru at Otogakure for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke had become a cold and calculating individual, completely dedicated in his one desire to kill Itachi that his own life didn't matter to him. By severing the ties he believed bound him, Sasuke was seemingly willing to kill Naruto just to prove a point at how much he had changed. Due to his newfound abilities, he retained his habit of underestimating his opponents, rushing into combat without a clear understanding of their capabilities and suffering for it, though he will acknowledge his mistakes on occasion. Sasuke had also developed a strong sense of pride in his clan; as evident by his disdain for non-Uchiha to hold the Sharingan. Despite this, Sasuke was not above making bonds with those around him, forming a new team that he viewed similarly to Team Kakashi and doing everything in his power to protect them. According to Obito, Sasuke alone was shouldering the entire hatred of the Uchiha clan — an ideal which has been passed down for generations within the clan. After learning the truth about Itachi's actions and the Uchiha clan massacre, despite the fact that the Uchiha's actions would result in disaster for the entire world, including the clan itself, Sasuke vowed revenge against the entire village of Konoha for giving such an order to Itachi, wishing to wipe out the village and purify the Uchiha name. At first, Sasuke was at least unwilling to kill those unrelated to the revenge plot, but over time as his hatred increased, such convictions were dropped, becoming cruel and ruthless. In his thirst for revenge, Sasuke put himself far above anyone or anything around him, willingly cooperating with Tobi, whom he knew helped Itachi wipe out his clan, to aid him in destroying Konoha, abandoning his team when they were no longer of use to him and sacrificing Karin to kill Danzō, despite her healing him throughout most of their mission. After meeting with Naruto a final time before the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke vowed he would kill Naruto in his quest for revenge, leading him to take Itachi's eyes to awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. During the war, Sasuke met with a reincarnated Itachi and the two worked together to defeat Yakushi Kabuto to release the Impure World Reincarnation. During their conversations, Sasuke confronted Itachi over his decisions. When Itachi gave Sasuke his parting words, Sasuke began to question what it was to be a shinobi and why Itachi would choose to lose everything for the village and his brother. Reviving Orochimaru and having him release and reincarnate the previous Hokage so he could listen to their stories, Sasuke accepted Itachi's actions and decided to protect Konoha, but he would do so his own way. Believing that the the previous Hokage, and the current five Kage were responsible for the world and its problems, he vowed he would become Hokage and change it, seemingly breaking free from his clan's Curse of Hatred. While these intentions were noble, quite a few were less than enthusiastic for him to rejoin their cause, not trusting his motives; Sakura and Sai among them. Regardless, Sasuke fought with the sole intention of defeating Obito, Madara and the Ten-Tails, though his reasons were to clear the slate for the new world and that he was only protecting Naruto so that only he could defeat him later. Sasuke was one of a few shinobi to never lose his resolve in the battle against the Ten-Tails, even chastising Naruto for doing so. Regardless, Sasuke's characteristic devotion to his cause remained unchanged, as he was more than willing to abandon Kakashi and Sakura during the casting of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, only saving them with his Susanoo because they happened to be with Naruto at the time. He is not above thanking others for helping him however, as he thanked Sakura and Obito when they rescued him from one of Kaguya's dimensions. After defeating Kaguya, Sakura and Sai's distrust of Sasuke were confirmed, as Sasuke's cooperation with the Allied Shinobi Forces was merely a means to an end; removing as many people as possible who could get in the way of his own plans of leading the world through a revolution to do away with current shinobi systems, including killing all the current Kage and tailed beasts. Having come to terms with and accepting Itachi's efforts of protecting the village while branded as a villain, Sasuke had come to believe that to unify the world, one must willingly bear the hatred of all around him and stand separated from the rest of the world, viewing that as the correct definition of being "Hokage". To do so, he intended to ignite the flames of hatred in every village and focus it on him, becoming the villain everyone despises. Also, believing firmly in starting anew in all aspects, Sasuke desires to sever all bonds of his past and present, even killing Naruto, whom Sasuke has acknowledged as the closest friend he's ever had. Growing arrogant of his acquired power, Sasuke came to believe he might be the strongest being alive and his power would ultimately grant him immortality to continue his goal for eternity. However, after his final battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, Sasuke was shocked by the lengths that Naruto would go for him. He revealed he had always been jealous of Naruto for the fact that despite them being so similar, Naruto turned the loneliness he felt into strength by making bonds with others. Sasuke, however, pushed those bonds away, thinking them to be a weakness, and focused on training instead. In the process, Sasuke found himself always following behind Naruto just as he did with his older brother Itachi. Moved to tears by his friend's determination, Sasuke conceded defeat and acknowledged Naruto's friendship, ultimately overcoming his Curse of Hatred. He showed great remorse for his actions and went as far as to apologize to Sakura for all he had put her through, finally recognizing her as a dear friend. After his fight with Naruto, Sasuke's personality slowly reverted back to the kind and gentle nature he had in his childhood, though his scars from the past couldn't completely change him back, as he was still serious and collected. Appearance Uchiha sasuke part1.png|Sasuke's main appearance in Part I. Sasuke full Part I.jpg|Sasuke's appearance during his fight with Gaara. Sasuke is a fair-skinned man who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. During his early childhood, Sasuke wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts . Sasuke wore the Anbu uniform once when he joined Itachi on a mission to capture a wild boar. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bares a striking resemblance to Uchiha Izuna. Sasuke is considered quite good-looking as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller until after he defeats his brother Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for some time. He put it back on during the latter half of his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. Since then, Sasuke hasn't worn a forehead protector Sasuke Full Part II.png|Sasuke's initial appearance in Part II. Sasuke2 Full Part II.png|Sasuke's appearance after defeating Itachi. Sasuke Akatsuki.jpg|Sasuke during his brief time in Akatsuki. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special armbands with seals where he stores various shuriken. He also wore a black cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a gray high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. While adjusting to Itachi's eyes at the Mountains' Graveyard, he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist, though he would revert back to his previous clothing. After meeting the spirit of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo and receiving the Yin half of his power Sasuke obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm, though he later lost this mark after Kaguya's sealing. In his final battle with Naruto after Kaguya's defeat, Sasuke lost his left arm from the elbow down. Uchiha Sasuke Part II 5 poncho full.png|Sasuke at age 19. Uchiha Sasuke Part II 5 full.png|Sasuke at age 19, without his poncho. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke, at age 19, wears a navy blue sash that is wrapped multiple times around his head, which ties his usually spiky hair down and once again pushes his hair over his forehead; when he is no longer wearing the sash, his hair remains the way it does. He now wears a black high-collared shirt, similar to what he wore throughout the majority of Part I. His right forearm is wrapped in navy blue bandages, matching his headband. He also wears a tattered light brown poncho with a hood that covers the majority of his upper and lower body, and serves the purpose of concealing his missing left arm. Underneath this poncho, Sasuke wears a midriff-exposing flak jacket similar to those worn in Kumogakure, which covers his right shoulder as well. The Uchiha clan emblem appears on both the right side and on the back of his flak jacket. Sasuke is also noticeably wearing three necklaces, which are each coloured a faded green, red, and yellow, over top of his poncho. He now wears tattered light blue pants, while his ankles are wrapped in bandages that wrap all the way around his open-toed sandals. He also again wields his sword, which he conceals under the poncho. Several years later, Sasuke's appearance has matured greatly, with his hair being grown out and his bangs being styled similarly to Madara. He dons a black coat with a white shirt underneath it, a purple belt, black pants and sandals. He also is shown wielding a new sword concealed under the coat, and carries a purple bag on his right shoulder. Abilities Sasuke is hailed as a brilliant ninja, even by the battle-adept Uchiha clan's standards, showing an undeniable prodigious talent and keen intellect since early childhood. He finds little difficulty in most tasks since his time in the Academy, scoring the highest in various tests to easily graduate top of his class. Sasuke has great knowledge if not proficiency in many of his clan's techniques, most of which being self-taught. His abilities have been compared to various remarkable individuals like Hatake Kakashi and Orochimaru, both hailed as geniuses and the latter admitting to Sasuke far exceeding him at his current age. Sasuke is noted as potentially able to surpass the likes of Itachi, Nagato, and even Uchiha Madara. Madara himself noted that had Sasuke been born in Obito's time, he would have chosen Sasuke to use as a pawn over Obito. Throughout Part I, Sasuke steadily develops his abilities, becoming capable of holding his own against various skilled shinobi like Haku, Gaara and even Orochimaru. By Part II, despite still officially a genin, he can fight on par with several highly skilled and extremely powerful shinobi. After awakening and adjusting to his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke proved able to fight against at least two Kage and their respective bodyguards. By the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was able to match his older brother Itachi in various fields of combat. After receiving the Six Paths Chakra, Sasuke, alongside Naruto, was able to fight toe-to-toe with the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Madara, after the latter fully absorbed the tailed beast's tree form. Later, during his final battle against Naruto, after manifesting the chakra of the nine tailed beasts into his Susanoo, Kurama noted Sasuke's prowess to be on par with Hagoromo's. Taijutsu Since his time in the academy, Sasuke's taijutsu is very high, forcing Kakashi to use both his hands in battle during the bell test, and later outmanoeuvre two chūnin-level Kirigakure missing-nin. Under Kakashi's tutelage for the Chūnin Exams final, Sasuke's combat prowess drastically improves, greatly refining much of Rock Lee's Strong Fist-style he copied with his Sharingan to roughly match Lee's combat skill. In Part II, Sasuke further improved his taijutsu under Orochimaru's guidance, able to hold his own against the likes of Itachi, Killer B, and Kakashi, despite his physical debilitation against the latter. Sasuke later battled Naruto at the Valley of the End, where he managed to stay on par with his former comrade while fighting with strictly taijutsu for almost an entire day. Since graduating from the Academy, Sasuke showed great speed and reflexes, being the first of his fellow genin to react to the Demon Brothers' ambush. After improving in chakra control, his speed surpassed Haku's. During the second stage of the Chūnin Exam, he's proved his speed by saving Haru from a giant snake. His training for the Chūnin Exam finals increased his speed significantly, able to move faster than unaided eyes could follow. In Part II, Sasuke's speed increased further, able to cover wide gaps in the blink of an eye, leaving others no time to react. He was later able to evade both Deidara's Explosive Clay at point-blank range and the extremely fast attacks of the Fourth Raikage. His dexterity also increased in speed, able to do many hand seals in a blur and launch weapon strikes quickly. His speed and proficiency with the Body Flicker Technique also can easily cut his opponents down without them noticing. Sasuke also has high stamina and endurance, enduring a consistent string of battles against the samurai, two Kage and their bodyguards. In a near-blind, battered, and visibly exhausted state, he still had enough stamina to fight against Kakashi, restrain and disarm Sakura, and later match Naruto's Rasengan with his Chidori. His raw strength has also become noticeably greater, being able to lift up Sakura by her throat with a single hand even while exhausted. His overall improvements were so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. He was also shown to be able to clash with Naruto, the force of which began to break Hashirama's statue. Cursed Seal A noticeable aspect of Sasuke's growth was his acquisition of the Cursed Seal of Heaven by Orochimaru, in the hopes that Sasuke could become stronger and seek further power from the Sannin. When activated, the cursed seal forcefully absorbed Sasuke's chakra, replacing it with Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra which covered his body with a flame-like pattern and granted him enhanced chakra and physical capacity. Initially, the seal would activate and overwhelm Sasuke when using chakra or getting emotional, making Sasuke only able to control it with sheer will. After defecting from Konoha, the Sound Four advanced Sasuke's Cursed Seal, letting Sasuke unleash and control its power at will. When accessing the seal's Stage Two, Sasuke's skin turned dark grey with a black four-point star-mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. His sclerae and irides turned black and yellow respectively (except when using his Sharingan), along with his lips turning blue. He also grows claw-like nails and his hair grows to waist-length. At any time, he was able to grow large webbed hand-shaped wings on his back that allowed him to fly. This granted him further enhanced physical capacities and chakra comparable to Naruto's one-tailed form. A negative effect to the seal is that prolonged usage would corrode Sasuke's body and caused him some pain. Its chakra also twisted and darkened Sasuke's personality. However in Part II, Sasuke's training seemingly gained him complete control of the seal, able to handle it unhindered for long periods of time and even perform partial transformations at will. Since Itachi removed Orochimaru from Sasuke's body and sealed him, the seal was also removed. Despite this, Sasuke's being still proved compatible with the cursed seal's source, Jūgo, who since allied himself with Sasuke. Sasuke can benefit from this by having Jūgo's power perform feats like healing by Sasuke by infusing some of Jūgo's flesh into his own. Alternatively, Sasuke himself can be imbued with some of Jūgo's senjutsu chakra to augment the Uchiha's various techniques. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Sasuke has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools. He is very tactical with wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes including rappelling, manipulating the path of his shuriken, and guiding his nature transformation. His level with trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during the bell test. Sasuke displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra. By Part II, Sasuke became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired a chokutō, which become a major part of his fighting style. His skill was able to defeat hundreds of Oto-nin unscathed without killing them, as well as kill multiple samurai, even deflecting their barrage of chakra blasts. Sasuke's swordsmanship was even acknowledged by Mifune, a famous swordmaster after he effectively block the samurai's attack. Sasuke's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either hand and wield it in a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, easily able to change his pattern to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Sasuke can also adapt his swordsmanship into element-related techniques. Shurikenjutsu Sasuke is also well-versed in usage of kunai and shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactically, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the first and control the path of them using wire strings to ensnare an opponent with the strings. Sasuke's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with Itachi, able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another. Since his battle with Itachi in Part II, Sasuke wears a pair of bracelets with a special seal to instantly summon shuriken and kunai of various size and shape, increasing his supply and launch speed, able to unleash a large barrage at blazing speed. After launching, Sasuke can perform a sneak attack by rigging the blades to disconnect and launch them into separate directions. He can also infuse fire chakra and lightning chakra into his shuriken to increase their power. Kyūjutsu Since at a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point. As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode. He now uses this skill exclusively through his Susanoo, and even incorporates his Blaze Release and Lightning Release through it for more devastating techniques. Summoning Techniques During his training with Orochimaru, Sasuke became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even from his sleeves for hidden strikes or bind his opponents with little time to react. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summon a giant snake to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. His prowess was proven even able to summon the mightiest of snakes, Manda. Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, it can help Sasuke fly about and outmanoeuvre his opponent's attacks. The hawk was also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke. Nature Transformation As a recognised member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has great proficiency in Fire Release. A true genius, he already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Great Fireball Technique, by age 7. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can also produce a barrage giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. Sasuke also has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, learning it from Kakashi's through mastering Chidori. With it, he can strike through most obstacles and severely injure most enemies with ease. In Part I, Sasuke could only use it twice a day, plus a third usage while activating his Cursed Seal. In Part II, Sasuke greatly developed his lightning chakra, even create many new techniques derived from his Chidori, which he can now use several times a day. He even earned praise from the Fourth Raikage for breaking through his Lightning Release Chakra Mode at all. His new skill can channel his lightning chakra to emit electricity all over his body and through the ground to shield him and stun enemies simultaneously. Sasuke can also channel his lightning chakra into his weapons for extreme cutting power that also numbs anyone it cuts. Doing so through his sword, he can even slice through similar chakra waves. He can also create an extendable sword and solid senbon for more precise and distant attacks. Another original technique of his is Kirin, which uses natural lightning, allowing Sasuke to perform it even when visibly exhausted. It is powerful enough to destroy a mountain plus break through Uchiha Itachi's Susanoo. After attaining the Six Paths Chakra, Sasuke was able to infuse it into his Chidori, allowing him to effectively combat Madara as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, even having enough power to cut him in half, along with making a Blaze Release-enhanced variant during his final clash with Naruto. Sasuke can also manipulate his lightning chakra and techniques through Susanoo. Once combining his Susanoo with the tailed beasts' chakra, Sasuke can perform his greatest element technique, Indra's Arrow. This technique not only matched the power of Naruto's two most powerful techniques simultaneously, but produced a massive vortex, albeit during a clash with Naruto's jutsu, dwarfing even the Valley of the End. When Sasuke manifested his Mangekyō Sharingan, he developed the ability to use Blaze Release. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything it touches, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames and shape them, and have the black flames surround him as well as create black flame spikes to protect himself. When gaining his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke could combine Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi with Susanoo to create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defences and ignite them, and create a barrage of Amaterasu magatama to handle multiple enemies. Sasuke could also use his Kagutsuchi in his hand for direct usage, as well as combine it with his Chidori in his left hand. Sasuke also learned how to use Wind, Earth, and Water Release. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sasuke is one of select members of the Uchiha clan to awaken this Kekkei Genkai, doing so at age 7, with one tomoe in each eye, after seeing Itachi murder their clan. However, due to the trauma Sasuke endured, he was unable to recall this development and could not use it until years later during his battle with Haku. Later during his battle against Naruto in the Valley of the End, both eyes reached full maturity with three tomoe. With training, Sasuke became able to maintain his Sharingan for considerable periods of time with little effect to his chakra levels, even against several high-level opponents. While only making liberal use of it during Part I, Orochimaru stated Sasuke's Sharingan had an even greater power and clarity than Itachi's despite its incomplete state at the time. This dōjutsu grants Sasuke multiple enhanced visual powers, being able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, perceive everything within his sight with great detail and from that, accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements. He can also perfectly mimic a person's movements and copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it or risks greatly taxing his body. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact, able to easily hypnotise targets to restrict movements, relay recorded memories, apply deceptive hallucinations shocking enough to stir the then-emotionless Sai, and even easily quell Jūgo's violent impulses. Defensively, Sasuke was able to repel an enemy's technique that attacks his own mind, stopping Orochimaru's attempt to possess the former's body and ultimately turn it against him. Also, despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Sasuke's eyes proved strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Likewise, Tobi noted that Sasuke's resourcefulness and precise timing is able to easily catch his opponents off-guard in his illusions. More prominently, Sasuke was able to enter Naruto's subconscious to effectively suppress Kurama's chakra, and completely control Manda, showing his potential to use the dōjutsu's most potent power to subjugate the tailed beasts. Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after learning the truth about his older brother's true intentions. The tomoe of Sasuke's Mangekyō spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. The pattern of Sasuke's Mangekyō is known as the "Straight Tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe), which gives Sasuke an even higher capability of reading his opponents movements and to fluidly act upon. Like most Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged and regular usage upon its ocular powers can deteriorate his vision. Despite this danger, Sasuke has not hesitated to test his limits with the power it affords. During his confrontation with Kakashi, the excessive usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan resulted in Sasuke reeling from overexertion and his sight reduced to a heavy blur. This combined with Naruto's unyielding convictions made Sasuke finally request that Tobi transplant Itachi's eyes to regain his full sight. This resulted in Sasuke's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; obtaining additional might from Itachi's ocular power and no longer showing any physical strain, diminished sight, or fatigue sustained from using this dōjutsu. With this new form Sasuke's Mangekyō pattern changed, gaining a symmetrical, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyō tomoe that is centred within Sasuke's own. With his left Mangekyō, he is able to cast unquenchable black flames upon his focal point with Amaterasu. With his right Mangekyō, he is able to cast Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi to manipulate and extinguish them at will. Due to this greater degree of control, Sasuke's use of these black flames are said to surpass Itachi's. He has regularly used his right eye for casting genjutsu, some powerful enough to break a target's will, and paralyse them. Shimura Danzō stated that Sasuke's genjutsu is incapable of altering the victim's perception of time, and thus is vastly inferior to Itachi's Tsukuyomi. After awakening the powers of both Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke became one of the few Uchiha capable of invoking Susanoo, with his extreme emotions being the root of its development. While initially relying upon different partial manifestations, Sasuke was soon able to complete his Susanoo's body. It can produce a sword, a bow that doubles as a shield, and an orb of chakra that conjures the arrows. Defensively, its rib cage is able to withstand a direct barrage from Gaara, Temari, Kankurō, and Darui without any damage. Offensively, his Susanoo's fist and various weapons are strong enough to destroy many large stone pillars with a single attack and its arrows move at speeds only Sage Mode users such as Yakushi Kabuto can avoid. Sasuke's armoured Susanoo developed during his skirmish against Kakashi, becoming a similar yet more sinister version of Itachi's own armoured Susanoo and changing the composition of its orb of chakra to that of Blaze Release from which he is able to fashion a number of weapons. Following the recovery of Itachi's transplant, the final stage of his Susanoo underwent a drastic change, with scaled hands, a beak-like hood and a larger bow, with a more shield-like composition, giving it an overall more intimidating appearance. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to conjure his Susanoo complete with a lower body. Using Jūgo's Sage Transformation, Sasuke is able to infuse his Susanoo with senjutsu chakra, which appears as the flame pattern of the Cursed Seal of Heaven covering it. Upon further syncing with Naruto, Sasuke is able to stabilise Susanoo's armoured form into its perfect form and arm it onto Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode, enabling them to cut through Uchiha Obito, and his Sword of Nunoboko. After further adjusting with the power of the Sage of Six Paths, Sasuke was able to manifest his Susanoo without activating his Mangekyō Sharingan form and advance the construct to a perfect version, which was able to fend off Madara Uchiha's multiple Chibaku Tensei. and even protect those inside of it from the Infinite Tsukuyomi as its light could not penetrate through its chakra body. Sasuke has also shown the ability to channel his Chidori into his perfect Susanoo's primary left hand. Rinnegan After receiving the Six Paths Chakra, Sasuke's left Sharingan evolved into a Rinnegan. Unlike Hagoromo's own, Sasuke's Rinnegan possesses six tomoe. With it, Sasuke gains the ability to touch Madara Uchiha's Chakra Disruption Blades without suffering their after effects. He is also able to see otherwise invisible targets and, through the Six Paths Power, has gained the ability to transport himself and anyone near him as well as inanimate objects within a limited range. Sasuke's Rinnegan is still able to access the Sharingan's powers, including usage of the Blaze Release. It appears Sasuke is unable to deactivate his Rinnegan, requiring him to close his left eye when he is low on chakra. Black Zetsu also alluded that Sasuke's Rinnegan may be the reason for why he was able resist the influence of theInfinite Tsukuyomi, and because so, Sasuke himself believes that as the colossal genjutsu was cast with a Rinnegan, only his Rinnegan can dispel it in return. After fully adjusting to the Rinnegan, as with other inheritors of Hagoromo's dōjutsu, Sasuke has also obtained the Six Paths Technique, able to quickly use Deva Path to individually seal away all nine tailed beasts within a Chibaku Tensei each. Sasuke's Rinnegan has the ability to cast genjutsu, including one that can easily control all nine tailed beasts at once. However, Kurama was able to put up a little resistance. With Preta Path, Sasuke can absorb one's chakra through physical contact. Yin-Kurama noted that because his Rinnegan was still new he could not absorb and utilise jutsu at the same time. Sasuke, using his perfect Susanoo, is also able to absorb, contain and control the tailed beasts' powers much like the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. With this form he is able to approach the level of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. He is also able to transform his sword into a bow that shoots giant lightning arrows, or create several giant senbon which are capable of countering senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Balls. By combining his Lightning Release and the tailed beasts' chakra through Susanoo, Sasuke is able to produce Indra's Arrow, his most powerful attack that's sheer power could counter Naruto's two strongest attacks simultaneously. Chakra Even by Uchiha standards, Sasuke has exceptionally strong chakra, which in part stems from being a reincarnation of his ancestor, Indra, inheriting his strong spiritual energy. At age 7, he was already able to use his clan's signature fire release technique, something Kakashi noted requires much developed chakra. In Part II, his reserves grew considerably greater, able to summon a high-level snake like Manda. After developing his Mangekyō Sharingan, despite Sasuke repeatedly using it among other chakra-consuming techniques, he still fought effectively in multiple consecutive battles against four of the Kage, Danzō and later Team 7 before finally succumbing to exhaustion. After gaining Itachi's eyes, Sasuke's reserves appear to have grown even further, as during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was visibly unaffected from using several high-level techniques against powerful enemies. Quality-wise, Sasuke's chakra is very powerful even amongst the Uchiha. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, both he and Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. In Part II, his chakra control grew considerably, able to use many high-level techniques, usually lightning and fire-based, with few to no hand seals. Due to the curse of his clan, as Sasuke continued to sink into darkness, his chakra became noticeably darker, even more so than Kurama as noted by itself. Karin has also mentioned that Sasuke's chakra while battling at the Kage Summit had become even darker, and colder than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. His chakra's strength was even great enough to break free from Danzō's Self-Cursing Seal. After meeting the spirit of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, the legendary sage gave Sasuke half of his chakra. Intelligence From a young age, Sasuke repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick decision-making skills, considered by many to be a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilise basic ones for crafty manoeuvres, Sasuke already became a stand-out before even graduating the Academy. He is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Likewise, he can use his techniques as setups for his larger-scale ones. Even Minato noted Sasuke's ability to calmly assess the situation, and Madara noted Sasuke's great battle sense. Sasuke is also a very capable leader, able to form a team from specific ninja and effectively instruct them to engage an enemy. He can also perform a series of precise and coordinated attacks with others, even his brother Itachi despite their previous volatile relationship. Against crafty opponents like Deidara, Sasuke can quickly decipher the mechanisms behind their abilities and properly find the right counter. His resolution also enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, showing tremendous endurance and willpower. He can be rather deceptive, and has proven capable of tricking older, more experienced shinobi like Danzō into confirming the mechanics of their techniques. Likewise, Sasuke can use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. He can develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique he learned from another. From Rock Lee's techniques, Sasuke created different taijutsu manuevers. From the Chidori, Sasuke mastered Lightning Release and created many innovative techniques. Sasuke is a proficient researcher, able to well-prepare himself for enemies and their various abilities, such as the nature of Orochimaru's snake techniques and unique cursed seals. Sasuke was also able to use his Sharingan to perfectly sync his chakra with Naruto's to perform the "Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero", something Tobirama noted as extremely difficult. Sasuke is a capable tracker, able to follow Itachi even though the latter used a flock of crows to block his vision. Sasuke is also shown to be very observant. When Sakura and Obito opened a portal to bring back Sasuke, the portal was only opened for a few seconds, but during those few seconds Sasuke noticed Sakura's discarded flak jacket and used it as a catalyst to extend his Amenotejikara and reunite with them. Other Skills Under Orochimaru's training, Sasuke was subjected to the Sannin's experiments and as a result developed physical enhancements including an immunity towards most forms of poisons, to a level that the one Sakura learned from Shizune would not affect him. However, he was not immune to the effects of Orochimaru's true form's poisonous blood. After absorbing Orochimaru, Sasuke gained the Sannin's regenerative powers, allowing him to heal at a much faster rate than usual, and access Orochimaru's chakra as extra reserves, although he preferred not to use them. He can also use the Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, thus repairing any damage he sustained, though it drained him of much chakra. However, Sasuke has not used these abilities since Itachi extracted Orochimaru from his body and sealed him. Sasuke has also shown the ability to sense natural energy. As an Uchiha, he is also one of the few who can access the Naka Shrine. During his meeting with Hagoromo, Sasuke was taught a powerful fūinjutsu, that when used with Naruto, was strong enough to completely seal Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Trivia *Sasuke was named after Sasuke Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's father, though their names in turn were likely inspired by the fictional ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. Sasuke's surname, "Uchiha", is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa" (団扇, paper fan), which is actually the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire techniques users. *Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names (except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child and after discovering Itachi's true nature), like "Kakashi-sensei" or "Orochimaru-sama", something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude. *Sasuke is ambidextrous, as he typically punches and uses Chidori with his left hand, he wields his sword with his right hand. However, when the Sage of the Six Paths asked him to raise his dominant arm, he chose his left. *According to the databook(s): *Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. **Sasuke wishes to fight against Uchiha Itachi and the upper ninja of Konoha. **Sasuke's favourite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favourites are nattō and anything sweet. **Sasuke has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Sasuke's favourite word is "power" (力, chikara). *While in the Academy, Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, which was bringing down his average. His overall grade was second place to Ino's. Category:Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Otogakure Category:Akatsuki